The Twelve Roses of Christmas
by Sailor Song
Summary: COMPLETE! Usagi ventures to the mall to finish last minute shopping only to find what seems to be carelessly discarded roses. Could they be for her? And why is Mamoru-baka everywhere she goes?
1. December 18th

Title: The Twelve Roses of Christmas  
Author: Sailor Song  
Editor: Evangeline

Merry late Christmas everyone! I didn't want to wait a year to submit this so here it is. I long ago posted it on another site, but I re-edited it and changed the names to the Japanese. I just think there is more meaning in Usako than Sere... don't you?

This story is during the first season and Usagi can't stand Mamoru. Rei and Mamoru have gone out, but weren't really serious, and have broken up. It's in Usagi's P.O.V. the whole time. Because of that, most of the beginning is thinking.

A big thanks goes to my editor Evangeline. We were Sailor Moon groupies so long ago. E, if you find this again, I still value our friendship very much.

Disclaimer: I didn't get my very own Mamoru for Christmas, but my birthday is coming soon. Maybe then! I do not own Sailor Moon. I also don't own the various stores and items involved in Usagi's Christmas shopping. Well, I have some of the items, but I don't own the brand name!

"..." is for speaking  
(...) Usagi sidetracking  
(AN:...) Author sidetracking

...  
Chapter 1: December 18th  
...

I never thought I'd be so happy! Christmas really is the most wonderful time of year. It all started the week before Christmas...

**December 18. Exactly one week before Christmas Day**

"Alright, Usagi. I'll see you in four hours. Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yes, Mom. Everyone else is busy and I can't buy something for you if you're with me!"

"Okay. I'll meet you here at eight. Do you have enough money for dinner and shopping?"

I playfully rolled my eyes at her. I brought two hundred dollars with me. I was pretty sure that would cover dinner... even for a stomach like mine.

"Yes, Mom."

"Well," she called and began digging in her purse, "take an extra ten dollars and my cell phone. Call me if there is any trouble."

I took the money and phone. Every little bit helps!

"Okay, Mom. I love you. Bye."

"Bye, Usagi."

I turned from the car and ran as fast as I could before Mom remembered anything else. I couldn't wait to go holiday shopping. I had wanted to go with my friends. Of course, this gave me a chance to get everyone a gift without them knowing.

Naru was on a date with Umino, which, by the way, I helped make them a couple. Ami and Urawa were studying for the big end of the year test in June, seven months away. Not something I would do. Ever! Rei and Yuuichirou were busy with temple duties, or what I like to call chores. Something else I'd never do! And Mako-chan was giving cooking lessons to Motoki. That I would do... except last time I made a mess at the poor guys house, and considering I have a tiny crush on him, I didn't want to push my luck. Now I wouldn't care about cooking at Tuxedo Kamen's house...

So here I was at Tokyo's largest mall, alone, to spend money on friends, family, and ahem myself!

This is gonna be great! I thought and walked in.

The mall was gorgeous with dazzling the Christmas lights and the holiday music playing in the background. Everything was beautiful.

I looked at all the people walking around, or should I say... couples. I suddenly became very jealous of all the happy girls walking around with their boyfriend's hand entwined in their own.

Then I noticed a man walking alone. He seemed kind of sad. My sympathy overdrive was about to kick in until I recognized the man. Chiba Mamoru.

Now don't get me wrong. I love everyone and everything. On occasions Id love to smack my talking black cat Luna. Other than that, I'm nice to everyone.

But this man had a heart of ice that wasn't going to ruin my Christmas shopping.

I ran into the nearest store hoping he hadn't seen me. I looked around and saw some people giving me very strange looks. I smiled and glanced back to see if he had spotted me. Guess not.

Whew! That was close. What store am I in anyway? Let's see... Jewelry, accessories, purses. This could be promising. I walked around hoping to see something that would catch my eye for me to buy... for my friends of course.

I saw a row of necklaces that looked intriguing. They were silver and each had a different small, silver planet symbol charm on them. Thanks to the Sailor Senshi's popularity, it was easy for the girls and I to buy items with our symbols.

Rei, Mako-chan, and Ami will love these!

I grabbed Mars, Jupiter and Mercury, but I was suddenly compelled to buy the crescent moon (for me) and Venus as well. I was on my way to the checkout when I saw those wicked cool Karma Beads. I grabbed a pink necklace to see what kind it was.

Romance. This could be good for Naru. She and Umino really hit it off! I'm so proud of myself.

I then grabbed a red bracelet.

Love. Rei could use this. She just broke up with Mamoru and met a super hunky rock star at the temple. She just needs the extra push in the right direction. Yep, she's getting red.

I noticed a sign that advertised the bracelets on sale for two for 8 and the necklaces for two for 14.

No sense in letting good sales go to waste.

I grabbed a pink necklace like Naru's for me. (Hey, I needed a boyfriend! That hunky Tuxedo Mask would be perfect!) I also grabbed a clear bracelet.

Strength. Ill definitely need it to keep me calm in case I do run into Mamoru.

I walked to the cash register to purchase everything, but I didn't really pay much attention to the total price. I was too busy making sure Mamoru was gone. I handed the cashier some money and she gave me my change and bag of goodies.

I peeked out the doors to make sure he was gone. He was nowhere to be seen. In fact, no one was around. I walked out of the store and was about to continue shopping until something caught my eye. A perfect, thorn less, red rose lying at my feet. I picked it up gently and looked around.

I wonder who dropped this?

I looked again to see if anyone was insight. Nope.

Well, I'll hold onto it. Maybe someone is walking around with more of them.

I examined the rose as I continued to walk. It was absolutely beautiful, flawless, just like Tuxedo Kamen's roses.

Hmm... Could it be?

I looked up so I could see where I was going. I didn't want to make too big a fool of myself by tripping in the middle of the mall. To my horror, I once again saw that conceited jerk with an ego the size of the Earth just ahead of me.

Crap. What is he doing here? What to do... What to do... Aha! Bookstore!

I ran into the store. Then it hit me.

I hate books. Well, except comic books. I should get Ami something from here, but what? She probably has every book in the store. Wait a minute... A gift certificate! How perfect!

She's gonna love it! I thought as I slipped the certificate in my bag and walked to the exit of the store. I didn't bother looking for Mamoru-baka this time. Instead, I looked on the floor out of fun to see if another rose might appear.

It did.

What is going on? I asked myself quite confused as I bent down to pick up the rose that was, once again, perfect.

I know, it is the same rose I found earlier and it fell...

My idea faded when I pulled out the other from my bag.

Okay! Who is dropping all these roses? Could they actually be for me? No way!

I looked around again to see if anyone was anywhere to be seen. Just as before no one was around.

Okay... where is everybody? Its... its... (what time is it anyway?) I glanced at my watch 4:30. School's out till next year, its Saturday, and no one is here.

I began walking on, now determined to find someone. I put both roses in my bag and I looked for any signs of life in the mall.

The romantic in me began to come out as I walked.

Let's imagine the perfect guy. Totally romantic, way cool, dark hair, mysterious eyes, deep, sexy voice... (Do you know who I'm referring to? Yep! Tuxedo Kamen! I bet every girl dreams of having their own Tuxie. Sorry girls... he's mine. Who does he save? Me! Sure, he does save the other Senshi, but who did he save first? Me!)

I was brought from my (to say the least) wishful thinking, when I finally saw someone. I felt like running up and kissing them... until I saw who it was.

Of course! Why wouldn't the one person in sight be Mamoru? Heck, my luck we'll end up being the last people on Earth! No, no... even worse. We'll be stuck on an elevator together because of the Negaverse and I'll reveal to him that I'm Sailor Moon so I can save his butt!

He was sitting on a bench right in front of me reading a book.

Who comes to the mall to read?

I sweatdropped as I thought of all the people I knew who would.

Ami, Urawa, Umino... Mamoru...

I was a deer trapped in headlights. How was I supposed to get past Mamoru? If I were to run we all know I'd trip and fall.

Oh look, a store!

I slowly crept into the closest store to me. The aroma was breathtaking. Sweet, glorious smells filled the room. I was in heaven. Well, actually... a lotion store. (Hey, close enough.)

Who do I have left to buy for? I want to get something else for Rei. Then I have Mako-chan, Mom, Dad, Shingo, and Motoki. Are those the only people?

I looked around at the walls filled with all sorts of fragrances. All kinds of sales were displayed everywhere.

Three for 10 or five for 15 for antibacterial lotions. Hmm... I'm getting good at bargain shopping!

I began to smell each kind.

Antibacterial. Mako-chan could use this for when she's cooking. How perfect!

I grabbed five different kinds from the selves. (No... I'm not spending more on Mako-chan than anyone else. I need some lotion too!)

I saw a large bottle of hand cream that was 6.

This would be perfect for Rei. (Come on! The girl shoots fire from her fingers. Her hands have to be dry.) With that settled, I headed to the checkout.

After paying for my large purchase, I headed to the front of the store.

How am I going to get out of here if Mamoru is still out there?

I looked at the bench he'd been occupying, but he had (thankfully) left. I almost felt bad I'd been avoiding him because he looked really lonely. Well… almost.

However, I have to admit that every time I almost run into him, I find a present for someone.

I walked out and wasn't surprised to see another rose on the ground. I simply picked it up and put it in the bag with the others.

Either someone is really clumsy... (like me) or these are actually for me, I thought rather curiously. I'd always wanted a secret admirer. This was getting interesting.

Detective Usagi is on the case. Now let's see… I've been coming to this mall all my life, and never once have I ever seen someone selling roses here...

My stomach growling interrupted my thoughts. Dinner, it's time for the food court.

There wasn't a large crowd in the food area. Not that I was surprised. No one had been around all night.

I ordered a combo of chicken nuggets and fries. I couldn't wait to eat. I hadn't had anything since... since lunch, and anyone who knows me knows I love to eat.

How long have I been here? I wondered and looked at my watch.

It's 5:00! Only an hour has passed? I feel like I've been here for 3 hours.

The man gave me my food and I found somewhere to sit. Before I could enjoy one bite, guess who I saw. Yep, of course, Mamoru. I was a sitting duck. He'd only have to spot me and I'd be stuck. There was no way I could choose between food and my bags of presents, and I couldn't carry both. I had to hide, but where?

Where else? I slid out of my seat and fell to the floor.

Good, Usagi, I thought, mentally slapping myself. He'll never see you here. You would choose a restaurant with no tablecloths...

Then I heard it. That voice that angers me so and yet sends chills up my spine.

"Hey, Odango Atama."

I'd been caught.

I looked up to see a very confused Mamoru looking down at me.

"Oh. Hi Mamoru."

Well, maybe he didn't sound mean then, but he can be. Wait! Did he call me...

"Don't call me Odango Atama," I declared to him. Idiot. He should know my name by now.

He began to chuckled and offered me a hand.

"The floor isn't the greatest place to eat, you know," he commented rather smartly.

"Its not the greatest place to hide either," I muttered under my breath and took his hand.

"Hm?" he asked as I stood.

"Nothing," I replied, rolling my eyes. "So what are you doing here?" I asked him kind of hatefully.

"Oh," he said taken aback. "Just wanted to say hi."

Right then I started to feel guilty. It is Christmas. I should be somewhat nicer to him.

"Do you want to eat here with me?"

Oh no! Did those words just come out of my mouth?

"Sure, Usagi. That would be nice," he said and walked over to order something to eat.

Yep. Oh no… what have I done? Wait… did he just call me Usagi?

He came back to my two seating table with the exact same meal I had. Except he had...

"Cheesecake!" I shrieked. (I love cheesecake) "I didn't know they sold that here."

"Yep. And it's really good. I figured you didn't know, otherwise there would be none left."

I glared at him as he laughed to himself. He then brought a second out, but with chocolate on top.

"Very funny," I said. "What about you. Are you going to eat two?"

"No. This is for you," he said and slid it over to me.

"Me?"

Me! Why is he being so nice? We're supposed to hate each other... aren't we?

"Yes you," he said. "I just thought I'd be a little nicer to you."

Is this guy reading my mind?

"Why?" I asked rather suspiciously.

"Because, well... You're Motoki's friend. And Motoki has great taste when it comes to friends."

"That's true," I said. The conversation suddenly became very quiet as we both began to eat. (Can you believe I actually ate slowly! Well I did. I hear the shock in your gasp. But I don't think Mamoru could believe it either.)

"So are you here shopping for your parents?" I asked.

I didn't realize that my simple question would cause Mamoru's face to pale as it did. Then I saw it. That mask. The mask he always wears to hide his feelings.

What did I say? Maybe he had an argument with them. Maybe they never loved him. Or maybe they have...

I didn't need to wonder anymore. I knew the answer. Mamoru didn't have to tell me. The look in his deep blue eyes told my heart I'd discovered the truth, painful as it was. But he surprised me with what he did next. He took the mask off and opened up to me.

"They died... when I was little... in a car crash. I survived, but... I don't remember anything about them..."

How horrible. He's an orphan. What do I say to that? I wish I'd never asked. I never wanted to hurt him.

I suddenly became very interested in the french fry in my hand. I couldn't look at him. Why did I have to ask him that? Why...

I felt his fingers under my chin and he gently tilted it up so I could look at him.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru. I... I didn't mean to. I..."

"You didn't know, Usagi," he said softly and smiled. "No one does, except Motoki."

"Then why'd you tell me?"

I was about to cry. I hate sad stories.

"Because I want to be your friend, Usagi. I hate when I make you mad at me. Each time I do, I never know if you'll ever speak to me again. I'm going to make changing my attitude towards you be my New Years resolution."

Wow! I never in a million years thought I'd hear that. Mamoru, a college student, wants to be my friend. He isn't mean at all. Just lonely.

"Why don't we start early then?"

His eyes lit up with so much happiness when I said that.

"Okay. Thank you, Usagi."

"For what?" I asked surprised

"For everything..." he said with a solemn look. He still had a hint of sadness that made me feel bad I'd even said anything.

My favorite quote could come in handy right now.

"Never frown when you are sad," I started, getting his attention, "for you never know when someone is falling in love with your smile." I love that quote. (AN: So do I!)

Mamoru looked at me and smiled.

"You should really do that more," I said finally finished with my food and now starting on the desert.

"Do what?" he asked opening his cheesecake.

"Smile. It looks really good on you." Did I just say that?

He chuckled and took a bite. I looked at my watch. 5:30. I have two and a half hours to spend. Maybe now I won't shop alone.

"How long are you going to be at the mall, Mamoru?"

"I don't know. I'm just here to waste time. How long will you be here?"

"A couple more hours."

"Are you here alone?"

"Yeah. Hey do you want to shop with me?" I asked impulsively as I finished up the cheesecake. (It wasn't a big cheesecake, mind you.)

"Sure," he said finishing his as well. "That would be fun."

"Okay. I have three or four guys to buy Christmas presents for and I need some help."

Maybe I'll even find something for you.

We threw our garbage away and walked out of the food court together.

I can't believe just 30 minutes ago I was trying to avoid the guy and now...

"Hey, Usagi," Mamoru said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Is that yours?" he asked pointing down.

I looked. Guess what it was. Yep, no mystery here. Another rose was lying outside of the restaurant.

"No," I answered picking it up. "But this is the fourth one I've found today."

"What did you do with them?" he asked as we began walking.

"Oh, I've been carrying them around to see if I can find the owner," I said and put it with the others.

"That's honest of you, but you don't think they could be for you?"

"Well... no."

But how I wish they were.

"When did you find them?"

"After every store I came out of. Why?" Now I was curious. Does he know something?

"Sounds like someone is giving them to you."

"I don't believe it. How? Why?" No way. Roses for me?

"Okay, I'll prove it," he said and walked in a store.

He left me. What in the heck is he doing?

I entered the store he'd just walked in. It was empty except for a few clerks and me.

No wonder its empty. It's a kitchen supplies store. How boring. (Unless you're Mom or Mako-chan!) But, where's Mamoru?

"Odango!"

Did he just call me... I'm going to kill him!

"Where were you," I asked. I really didn't think it would be hard to spot his black hair and (ugh!) green jacket.

"Making sure no one else is in the store besides you and me."

"Why... oh! I get it." (Yeah, I really did get it.) "You want to prove someone is giving me the roses aren't you," I said and started walking out. (Told ya I caught onto his logic.) "Sorry, Mr. Chiba, but I believe your conclusions are wro..." I stopped suddenly.

Darn him. Did he have to be right? Rose number five lay there in front of the store entrance like all the others had.

"What did you say, Usagi?"

"Oh, shut up," I said as I bent down to pick it up. I was getting kind of worried.

Some lunatic could be following me around the mall.

"Was I right?" he asked in an annoying, mocking sort of voice.

"Of course, Mr. Smarty-pants," I said putting the rose in his face.

"Smells good," he replied.

"Ooh! You're impossible!" I walked away from him and put the rose in my bag.

"Hey, wait up, Usa!" he called and caught up to me.

Usa! I guess that's better than Odango Atama.

"What's wrong?" he asked keeping with my increasing pace.

"Nothing. Why should anything be wrong?" I questioned him while walking on. Some strange person is stalking me and leaving me roses everywhere. Normal people wouldn't be worried about something like that.

"You seem upset," he said as he crossed my path to stop me.

I didn't answer him. I simply looked at my shoes.

"Are you mad at the fact that I was right or you were wrong?"

What did he just say? Of all the egotistical, egocentric, self-absorbed...

I looked up at him with anger in my eyes.

The anger died when I saw a smile appear on his face. I knew that smile. I'd seen it several times before on his face. Every time he'd get a rise out of me Id see that devious smile appear.

"I just wanted to get your attention. Not make you mad."

"I know. I'm just kinda worried."

"About the mysterious rose giver?"

"Yeah."

Then, Chiba Mamoru did something I never thought I'd ever see him do.

"Never fear, Lady Odango Atama. I shall protect you!" he exclaimed triumphantly with his finger pointed high in the air.

My goodness... This man is a total nutcase! I couldn't believe this boring, usually sensible man was making a scene in the mall. I blushed as the people who were passing gave us weird looks.

"I shall keepith yon flower dragon away!" he proclaimed, put his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

There goes hoping I wouldn't make a fool of myself today.

I was warm in his embrace as he stood in the middle of the mall protecting me. He coat (ugly as it was) smelled of sweet flowers.

Wait... whoa... time out! What is wrong with this picture?

Mamoru... holding me... middle of mall...

"Mamoru please. People are staring," I said trying to pull away from his protective arm.

"Huh? What!" he questioned and snapped out of his knight-in-shining-armor trance. "What happened?"

Did he not even realize what he did? Heh heh... this could be fun!

"You just made a fool of yourself in front of a lot of people. That's all," I told him watching his face pale.

He really doesn't know. I'm never going to let him live this down!

"How did I do that?" he asked confused. I pulled him close to me and whispered in his ear. "I did what!" he exclaimed.

I giggled as his face turned an extremely bright color of red. I never envisioned Mamoru to have multiple personalities. That was enough to make me double over with laughter.

"Was it that funny?" he asked me as his face returned to its normal color.

"Your... face... I'll... protect..." Tears were coming to my eyes because I was laughing so hard.

"You think its funny, do you, Odango?" he said with a funny look in his eye.

I slowed my laughing and was about to yell at him for calling me by that stupid nickname, until I saw that look.

"Uh-oh... Mamoru, what are you going to do?"

At this point I'd stopped laughing altogether and was getting a little nervous.

What is he up to?

Then he found it. That stupid spot on my body that was so incredibly ticklish: the side of my stomach.

A thousand feelings went through my head when he found the spot. I wanted to smack him, scream, kick, jump, and run, but I was frozen and unable to decide for myself which to do. So my body chose for me. I burst into another fit of giggles. Unable to keep my feet planted, I fell to the ground, but luckily, my bottom broke my fall.

How lucky for me!

"Owwwwwww!" I shrieked still giggling.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" he asked sounding really concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just going to have a painful bruise, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Usa," he said and offered me a hand.

"Don't worry about it," I told him and stood. "You of all people should know I fall all the time."

"That's true!"

"Hey! I'm yawn not that yawn clumsy, am I?"

"No, but you seem awfully tired."

"Yeah, just a little. What time is it anyway?"

I looked at my watch almost expecting it to say 8:00. Instead it was only...

"6 o clock. I don't think I could even yawn shop anymore and it's only six!"

"Well, do you want me to take you home?"

"I... er... um..." I was completely shocked.

"I don't mind."

"Would it be out of your way?"

"I doubt it. You live in the Juuban area, right? I live in Azabu. Its on my way."

It is?

"Okay. Thanks. I'll call my mom just in case to see if she's left to get me." I pulled her cell phone out and dialed my home number. Luckily Mom answered it. This would be hard to explain to Dad. He'd go crazy.

"Hi, Momma, it's me."

"Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?" Typical Mom.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired. A... friend I ran into has offered to take me home, if that's alright?"

"Sure, honey. See you soon."

"Bye," I said and hung up. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go."

We left the mall and walked to the parking lot. I was so surprised with how quickly Mamoru and I became friends. If we kept up at our current pace of friendship we might be going... out... Whoa, Usagi! Get that thought out of your head. This is Mamoru were talking about here!

I looked out in the parking lot to see if I could spot the car that Mamoru would drive. I saw an ugly green car that matched his jacket. It had to be his.

He turned down to the driver's side and pulled his keys from his pocket.

I couldn't resist.

"So, Mamoru. I see you found a car that actually matches your outfit," I teased.

"Yeah, Odango. I always thought black went with everything."

"Huh?"

I was dumbfounded. Then he turned and opened the passenger door of a gorgeous (and very expensive looking) black sports car. No way! THAT'S his car?

"Well, are you coming, Usagi?"

"Um... yeah... coming," I stuttered and walked over to him. I put my bags on the floor, and then slid into the comfy leather seat.

"Did you get all your shopping done?" he asked shutting the door and then started the car.

"No. I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow," I said as I buckled my seat belt.

"Why don't we go together?" he asked as he fastened his belt and began to pull out of the parking space.

"You're not busy?"

"No. I have to come back tomorrow, too."

"Okay."

We didn't say anything more during the ride. Probably because I fell asleep. There was no school today so I didn't get a nap, plus the motion of the car put me to sleep.

"Odango Atama!" I heard a male voice call.

"Hmm..." I muttered. Then I realized what HE said. "Don't call me that!" I exclaimed, now wide-awake. The man next to me just laughed.

"We're here."

"What?" I looked out the window. "How did you know where I live?"

"Well, um... I followed you home after our fight at the arcade last week to apologize. But before I could find the words to tell you, you were home."

"Oh." I glanced up at him. He really didn't have a heart of ice. He could be really sweet. "Well, thanks for the ride," I said, getting out.

"Hey, Usa," he called stopping me.

Usa. I'm beginning to like that!

"Yeah."

"Are we still going shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I can't wait! I'll call you if anything changes."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at two," he said as I began to shut the door. "Hey, wait. You have my number?"

"I got it from Motoki. I... I was going to apologize to you, too."

He smiled at me as I shut his car door. I waved good-bye to him and walked to the door of my house.

Am I falling in love with this man? I wondered as I walked inside. This time I didn't second-guess myself. I knew was.


	2. December 19th

…………………………………

**December 19th  
…………………………………**

Mamoru picked me up at exactly two the next day. Mom had no problem letting me go out again. Not that this was a date. Was it? What am I saying? Mamo-chan and I are barely friends. Mamo-chan? Oh this is not good Usagi.

Mamoru (hah.. got it this time) once again opened the car door for me. When I got in I noticed my bags still sitting on the floor.

"You left them here yesterday," he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I guess I was too tired to notice."

"It's fine. You're not going to fall asleep on me again are you?"

I giggled. "No. I got plenty of sleep last night!"

"Good. The drive was boring, except for your snoring."

"I do not snore!" Do I? I think Luna would have told me. She constantly complains that I squish her and talk in my sleep (both of which I totally deny).

"I'm just kidding, Usagi." Whew. That's good. "You just mumbled a few things."

Oh no.

"Yeah. Something about how handsome and charming I am."

"I did not." Did I?

"Well, not me. I think I heard something about Tuxedo Kamen."

Oh, that's better I thought grimly. Did I just out myself and the other girls? And to Mamoru of all people?

"What about Tuxedo Kamen?"

"You just said you thought the roses were from him."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Oh that was close. "Like a Tuxedo Kamen would leave ME roses." I forgot about the rose adventure last night. That reminds me… "Oh flower dragon slayer…" At that moment, Mamoru's face turned more shades of red than I've ever seen. Needless to say, the Tuxedo Kamen issue was dropped.

It didn't take us long to get to the mall. Mamoru dropped me off at the front, and then went to find a space. After what seemed like forever, he finally walked up to where I was and we went in.

My shopping didn't seem to take as long as before. I found my dad some house slippers. If I were to ever get a boyfriend, I know he'd ruin his old ones by pacing the floor.

I found a Sailor Moon pocket game for Shingo that he had been wanting. I couldn't deny my brother such a wonderful super hero, could I?

For my mom, I bought some lotion and a new apron. She was about to wear her old one out. I think she uses it every day!

I bought Motoki a new spatula. I sort of, kind of left it on the burner at his house. I was pretty sure he needed a new one.

Mamoru, through all my shopping, was very helpful. He helped me carry my bags which I greatly appreciated for I was running out of arms! He told me the colors and items a guy would like. I was clueless when it came to shopping for a guy. I was very grateful to him.

This brought my newest challenge. What was I going to get Mamoru? He had probably never had a real Christmas. I would have to give him something special.

I was about to go into a department store when Mamoru stopped me.

"Hey, Usagi. I need to go to a couple of stores. I'll come find you in there though," he said pointing to the store I was about to enter.

"Okay."

This will give me a chance to find something for you. But what… I didn't really what he'd like. It had to be something special.

Then I found something perfect. I was so excited. He'll love this.

It was a simple blue sweater. But the color caught my attention because it was as though I was staring into his eyes. I found a size I was sure would fit him and went to a cash register. I handed the lady the sweater and looked out for Mamoru.

I hope this doesn't take long! He could come any minute and...

And then, there he was, coming in the store. Heading strait for me.

'Ack! He'll see his gift and the surprise will be ruined!'

"Your receipt is in the bag, Miss."

"Huh?" I turned around to see the lady hand me a large bag. It seems she boxed the sweater as well. "Oh, thank you."

'Whew! That was close!'

"Hey, Odango," Mamoru said as I walked over to him. "Done shopping?"

I'll let that one slide.

"Not yet. One store left."

I had to get Luna something. She'd be absolutely crushed if I forgot her.

Loud noises of birds chirping and dogs barking filled the store Mamoru and I walked in.

'I love pet stores!'

I walked over and looked at the cats. I sometimes think Luna is lonely and I want to get her a friend, but I don't want to push my luck with another pet. Shingo has only so much patience with cats.

I about died when I saw a white cat with a Band-Aid on its forehead. It was in the arms of a girl about my size with almost the same color hair.

'I wonder if that cat has a crescent moon and talks, too?'

I almost laughed at the thought of two talking cats, but I thought of how annoying that would be!

"Are you going to buy something or stare into space, Usagi?"

"Oh, right!"

I walked over to the cat beds and found one Luna would love. It was so pretty with crescent moons all over it.

After I paid for the present, Mamoru and I walked out. I couldn't wait to give everyone their gifts. Especially him.

We arrived at my house and he helped me get some of my bags. This time, I didn't forget the ones from the night before.

"Mamoru, thank you for all your help. Would you like to come in?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"No thank you, Usagi. I have some things to do. I had fun though."

I bet he didn't want to see all the Christmas stuff we have. Either that, or it was the fact that my father was standing at the window. I think Daddy could scare even the Negaverse away if they were interested in dating his daughter.

"Okay, Mamoru. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Usa."

"Bye," I said as I shut the door.

I trudged up the stairs with my many presents and went in my room. I dropped everything on the bed, which scared Luna, and looked out my window.

Mamoru was opening his car door and was about to get in until he wiped something away from his eye. A tear?

He looked up at me and waved. I smiled and waved back as he left. More than ever I wanted to make his Christmas special.

I began sorting through the bags and found the roses from the night before. They still looked perfect for being out of water for who knows how long. I would have to put all six of them in a vase.

Six. I thought I only had five.

I began trying to remember when and where I got each one.

"I only found five last night. Someone must have given me another, but who? Could it be..."


	3. December 20th

…………………………………

December 20th

…………………………………

I decided to go to the arcade. I wanted to give Motoki his gift early. That's what I told myself anyway. Deep inside I think I wanted to run into Mamoru. I walked in the familiar doors and saw Motoki helping someone with a game. I went over to the bar to wait for him.

He nodded at me and smiled. Ah, my first crush.

"Hey, Motoki!"

"Hi, Usagi. I hear you and Mamoru have been keeping each other company for the past couple of days."

Oh man. If he knows, then who else does?

"Yeah. I ran into him at the mall." Good explanation. Short and sweet.

"But I thought you two couldn't stand each other," he said. "What about that fight you two had just the other day?"

"Yeah, well, things change." The subject needs to change. "Here's a present for you."

"Oh! Thanks, Usagi. I have something for you as well."

He handed me a small envelope with coupons for the Crown games and drinks.

"Thanks, Motoki! I'll use these up soon!"

"I know. Without you, I'd probably go out of business!"

"Ha, ha. I'll use the free soft drink now."

"Okay. What would you like?"

"Coke."

"One Coke coming up. I'll be right back."

I watched him go then I spun around quickly to look for Mamoru. Much to my disappointment, he wasn't there.

I turned back around and nearly fell out of my seat. Right in front of me was a rose lying on the counter.

Rose number seven.

"Motoki!"

"Hey, Usagi," he called walking out to where I was. "Thanks for the spatula!"

"Your welcome. Did you put this here?" I asked pointing to the rose.

"No. You didn't bring it in?" he asked giving my drink to me.

"It wasn't here when I sat down..." I said taking the drink.

The only other person in the arcade was a kid I'd never seen before and Motoki had been in the backroom. How did it get there?

I sat there deep in thought, staring at the rose. It looked like all of the others so could it be from the same person?

I didn't notice Motoki leave and go back into the workroom. I also didn't notice the doors opening and a figure walk in. What I did notice was the sudden ticklish sensation I felt in my side. At that moment I lost all control of my muscles and watched in horror as my drink flew through the air. The liquid came raining down, splattering on me and hopefully my attacker.

I whipped the stool around to see Mamoru-baka, his hair covered with Coke, grinning at me.

I touched my hair, which was becoming very sticky.

"Yech! Good going, baka," I said to him giving him a pretend look of anger.

His smile faded when he saw my face.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. I'll make it up to you. Don't be mad," he said really worried. He grabbed a fistful of napkins and tried to wring the soda from my hair. It seems that the majority of it actually landed on his head.

"I'm not mad, Mamoru. Don't worry about it."

"No, I feel bad. I'll take you out to dinner. How's that."

He wants to take me to dinner!

"Okay." I smiled so he would know I really wasn't angry.

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"Sounds great!"

I can't wait!

"What happened to you two?" I heard Motoki ask.

"I... um... spilled my drink. But don't worry, it doesn't look like it got on the floor. Just Mamoru!"

"Thanks alot, Odango." Did he call me that again?

"You're welcome, flower dragon slayer! I better go home and wash this out of my hair. Bye, guys." I waved a grabbed my newest rose from the counter. As I walked out I heard Motoki teasing Mamoru.

"Flower dragon slayer?"

When I arrived home I put my rose into the vase. Then it hit me: up until today I thought Mamoru had left the roses. But he wasn't even in the arcade until after I found it. Does that mean they could be from someone else?


	4. December 21st

Author's notes: Hello all! I first wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews. I feel truly honored. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. One in particular I wanted to respond to mentioned how goofy Mamoru is acting. When I first decided to re-release this story I reread it and was pleased with it for the most part. I was 16 at the time (now 21) writing in the mindset of a 14 year old so I didn't want to change much. His actions in the beginning are somewhat silly, but never fear… the Mamo-chan we know and love will emerge! Heh heh… I also wanted to tell you that this story is finished and I'll be releasing a chapter a day so don't worry about me not completing anything. It irks me when I fall in love with a story and it never concludes. Enjoy!

Standard disclaimer applies throughout the rest of the story.

…………………………………

December 21st

…………………………………

I spent the entire day making myself really nervous about going out with Mamoru. But this was just dinner, right. I mean, he was apologizing for spilling my drink on me. This was just a spur of the moment thing, wasn't it?

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wanted this to be more than an apology dinner. Maybe that's why I wore a long, blue dress with a white cardigan over it.

When he picked me up I knew I wasn't overdressed because he was wearing an expensive looking black suit. Something told me this wouldn't be a quick trip to McDonald's.

However, I was very surprised that he took me to a nice candlelit restaurant. The atmosphere was beautiful and so was the food.

I could not concentrate on any of that. So many emotions were running through my mind.

Is this a date? Does he like me?

Don't be silly I told myself. He's just doing this because of the drink. He's a college student. You're just a nice kid to him. I froze.

Just a kid.

I sat there torturing myself with the thought. I knew I loved him, now I was sure of it. But did he like me? Up until the last couple of days I would have said no. However, he had gone through such a transformation since the last time we fought. It was almost as though he'd become someone else. Or someone else had put him up to it.

Oh God… was it Motoki? Was he finally so tired of our fighting that he put Mamoru up to befriending me? Well, that could explain why I nearly ran into him several times in the mall. And perhaps Mamoru and Motoki planned the rose thing, which would explain how it got on the counter before he even arrived.

"Usagi?" Mamoru snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hm…?"

"I… You… er, look really nice tonight." Nice?

"Thank you."

We didn't talk much after that. I didn't eat much either. I just wanted to go home. I had surrendered to the idea that Mamoru would never like me for anything more than a friend.

The ride home I just stared out my window. It seemed to take forever, but finally we arrived at my house.

I opened the door and looked back to thank him, but he wasn't in the car. He was standing in front of me.

"Thank you for dinner, Mamoru. It was good and…" I couldn't say anymore. I just started walking to my door.

"Usagi," he said and followed me. "Are you okay? You've been really quiet."

"Yeah, fine." He grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"You seem like you are upset with me?"

I am, I thought as I faced him. I couldn't look into his eyes though. If I did, he would know.

You made me fall in love with you. I couldn't voice the words to tell him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

No. You said all the right things.

Neither of us spoke. Gently, he lifted my chin so I had no choice but to look right at him. An unstoppable tear ran down my cheek. Mamoru reached up with his finger and caught it.

"Usa?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go," I said and ran in the house before he could stop me.

I shut the door and leaned against it as another tear rolled down my cheek.

Great, stupid, you've blown it! I couldn't believe I had let my emotions take over me. It's not his fault I fell for him. I've seen girls walking down the street take second and third glances at him, falling over themselves.

I opened the door and ran down the walk hoping he hadn't left yet. By the time I got to the end I could see his car already down the street. I'd let him go. I was too much of a coward to tell him the truth. He probably hated me now.

I turned to walk back and saw something laying on my doorstep.

A white rose.

Rose number eight.


	5. December 22nd & 23rd

…………………………………

December 22nd – 23rd

…………………………………

I didn't leave my house for the next two days. I was too scared. I knew if I went out, I would run into Mamoru. I couldn't face him after how I acted.

The 22nd I stayed in my room, staring at the seven red roses and the one white in the vase on my dresser. At one point Mom checked on me and asked if I wanted to help her in the kitchen. She must really be worried if she's asking me to join her. The last time I did I burned the water. Oh yeah… you read that right. It is actually possible. Trust me, I know.

I declined her invitation. She knocked on my door again a couple of hours later and said she was heading out to go shopping. She didn't ask if I wanted to go along and I didn't bring it up. Even if I did want to go, it was tradition for Mom and Dad to meet and have a nice dinner together before Christmas.

I left my room around six in the afternoon to get something to eat. That could be a record for me; I hadn't eaten since the night before. The thought of dinner made me quiver and I slammed the refrigerator shut.

Before I could start reliving that nightmare, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked out the window to see who it was.

No one was outside.

I opened the door and found a package with only my name on it. When I opened it I found only one thing inside.

A red rose.

Rose number nine.

…………

The 23rd I pulled myself out of my funk. Anyone who has met me knows I can't be upset about something for long. I realized that whether or not the roses were from Mamoru, my seclusion would not help me figure it out. I also realized that even if he had no feelings for me, at least he was trying to get along. I would just have to live with being his friend.

I decided that today would be a good time to wrap presents. I wasn't planning on going anywhere so what else would I do?

I wrapped Mamoru's present last. As I did I remembered what he confessed to me about his parents the night we ate together at the mall. I had promised myself I would try to give him a great Christmas, but I had failed.

I went to bed early that night. No mysterious roses had appeared…

Not until around midnight.

……

I awoke to the sound of rustling fabric and the scent of roses in the air.

Then I saw him. My dream hunk, Tuxedo Kamen, was at my window. I thought I was dreaming. He smiled at me, then without a word he scooped me into his arms and flew out into the night. (Hey, it felt like flying to me! I was in Heaven!)

I should have been frightened of this man who took me from my home in the middle of the night. Luna told us he could be working with enemy because he too was after the ginzuishou.

But for some strange reason, I wasn't scared. I felt he wouldn't hurt us… me. I felt… safe.

I snuggled into his warm chest as he carried me. From what I could see, we were going to the park.

He stopped somewhere near the water. Not that I could see it, I could only hear it crashing against the rocks. I shivered as a chilly wind passed over me. He set me down on a bench and wrapped his cape around me. It was warm.

"Thank you," I said finally able to speak. He sat next to me on the bench and smiled. If only I could see past the mask.

"For what, Usagi?"

"For getting me out of the house. For bringing me to this beautiful place. For... for saving my life."

"Saving your life?" Oops. This better be a dream.

"You have protected Sailor Moon many times." If this isn't a dream, Luna is going to kill me! "Without you, I'd probably be dead."

We sat in silence listening to the crashing waves upon the rocks.

Being here with Tuxedo Kamen was a wonderful dream come true. Yet all I wanted was to share this moment with Mamoru.

"Who are you, Tuxedo Kamen?" I asked, hoping he'd finally remove the mask.

No such luck.

"That will be revealed to you soon, Champion of Love and Justice. But until that time..."

He pulled out a red rose, just as beautiful as the others.

"Are you the one that left them?"

"Soon, Usagi. You'll know everything soon. I promise."

"Can I see you again?" I asked as he picked me up again and left the waterfront.

"How about tomorrow? Right here. At one o'clock"

"Okay," I murmured and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

……

I awoke later in my room. The windows were closed tight and it was still dark out. Luna was curled up fast asleep at the foot of the bed and looked as though she'd not been disturbed.

'It was only a dream,' I thought sadly and pulled my covers up to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something lying on the pillow.

Rose number ten.


	6. December 24th

………………………………………………

December 24th … Christmas Eve

………………………………………………

One day till Christmas, I thought walking happily down the street. My arms both hauled bags filled with presents for my friends. We had decided to celebrate on Christmas Eve because we would be spending tomorrow with our families. All of us, except Mako-chan because she had lost her parents. I invited her to come to my house, but she told me she'd be visiting her friend Shinozaki.

First stop on my agenda was the Crown. I didn't think I was ready to talk to Mamoru, but I did want to see if he was doing okay. In one quick motion I flattened myself spy like against the wall, then slowly looking into the large glass windows.

Total darkness. Oh no. The arcade was closed. (How sad… all of those lovely games are silence.)

I sighed a heavy sigh. I'm sorry Mamoru. I'll just have to make it up to you later.

I turned and began to walk the opposite direction to Rei's temple. I took the long way there that just happened to pass by the park. Since I'd woken up this morning I couldn't get that dream out of my head. It seemed so real. Perhaps it was.

I checked my watch. Quarter till one. Hm… I was really early for the party. It starts at three, so there's no harm in walking around and getting some fresh air. I had been indoors for two days. Well, technically two days. Possibly moonlight strolls with masked men don't count. Besides, even if I were a little late, Rei won't yell at me too much. I'm being a good leader and investigating. Plus it's Christmas Eve.

With my mind made up, I took a stroll through the park, hoping to find the spot. I wandered for a while before shutting me eyes trying to recreate the mood. It was totally dark last night, and the only sound was… water!

I only had to hear to the pounding waves up ahead to know was close. I hurried my step and found the place I'd visited last night. If this place was real, so was my midnight interlude. The area was just as beautiful as it sounded. The blue ocean water upon the rocks took my breath away.

I found a bench that was facing the water and sat down for a moment. Closing my eyes I vaguely wondered how Tuxedo Kamen would make his entrance. I smiled at this as I listened to the waves that had lulled me to sleep the night before.

……

When I opened my eyes I glanced around to see if Tuxedo Kamen had shown up. There was no sign of my hunky tuxedo-clad hero. He said one o'clock right and it's only… oh no, it's one-thirty. I must have fallen asleep.

Did he even make it? Would he come back?

I didn't have to wonder long. My eyes immediately found something that showed me he had already been there and left.

A gorgeous yellow rose lying on the bench next to me. I now knew for sure last night hadn't been a dream.

I stared somewhat contented at the rose. It was just as beautiful as the other ten.

Why yellow? I wondered. The rest were crimson red except for the one white rose. Could more of them be from Tuxedo Kamen?

"So how many is that?" a voice said pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up to see Mamoru looking down at me with a small smile.

I was so happy to see him. I wanted to hug him and apologize for the other night, but I was frozen. I just couldn't find the words to tell him how sorry I was.

"E... eleven," I finally stuttered out and turned away from him.

"You're just one short of a bouquet. Ah, and it's yellow. Do you know the meaning behind this particular color of rose?"

He's torturing me. Oh God… he's going to kill me with kindness. This is revenge for what I did isn't it? I mean, of all people, he should be furious with me.

"No, I didn't know there was a meaning behind it."

"Well, they use to be seen as a rose of friendship, but now they are seen more as an apology."

Ooooh… that makes sense. If he left that, maybe he was saying he was sorry for missing me. Thank you, Mr. Botanist.

"Do you mind if I join you, Usagi?"

"I don't care what you do."

Whoops. Why did I say that? I really shouldn't make things worse here. I'm supposed to be making his Christmas better.

"Oh, okay. I'll just..." He began to turn and walk off.

You're going to lose him, stupid. Don't let him walk away. I was on my feet. Don't let him…

"DON'T WALK AWAY!" He stopped. Oh… I said that out loud. I caught up to him and put my small hands around his wrist. "Mamoru, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that before. Please don't go."

"I've got to be going anyway. Besides, I don't want to bother you."

"But you won't. Please don't leave. I know that's what I deserve after leaving you on my doorstep that night, and for avoiding you the past few days, and for being mean just now. It's because..."

Say it now or never.

"Because I... I fell in love with you," I finally got out. A weight was lifted from my chest and I began to sob. "But I never thought someone in college could ever want to go out with a kid like me, so I pushed myself away from you so I wouldn't get hurt."

I couldn't say anything else. The tears were really coming now and I had just made a fool of myself.

I thought he would leave. He'd go off and have a good laugh with Motoki about the stupid girl.

But he didn't. Instead he pulled my arms around his shoulders.

"I have something to tell you, Usako."

He wants me to stay away from him and never speak to him again and what… Usako?

"I fell in love with you, too. I was going to try and tell you when we went out. Then that night, you barely said a word to me and I didn't think you would ever see me as anything other than a friend."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, really."

We gazed into each other's eyes. We came closer and closer together until the space between us was gone and our lips met. This was something I'd always dreamed of. His lips were on mine filling my body with warmth and happiness.

My first kiss.

After what seemed like hours, we broke the kiss. After that, HAH! I'm not going to kiss and tell. Let's just say we shared many kisses after that. Somewhere in there he asked me out, and I said yes. Another time I asked him to spend Christmas with my family and he said yes.

When I finally realized I had been going somewhere, it was already three-thirty. Oops. Mamo-chan (heh heh… he blushed when I called him that) walked me to Rei's party and left a chaste kiss on my cheek. He promised to come by later to walk me home, and then took off down the street. I had no idea what he was doing until I saw my three friends running down the temple steps (and those are not easy to run down… believe me, I know). They surrounded me and made me promise to tell them everything.

That night when I finally got home I put rose number eleven in the vase with the others. As I did I noticed something about it that I hadn't seen before. While the rose itself was yellow, the tips of the petals were red. I wondered why I didn't notice that before.


	7. December 25th

……………………………………

December 25 … Christmas Day

……………………………………

"Usaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagi-baka!"

Oooh, that brat. Can't it let me sleep in? I mean today is Christmas.

"Christmas! It's Christmas!" I shrieked and jumped up. Luna launched herself about six feet in the air and landed in attack mode. I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"What? Where?"

I laughed at her and pulled her present from my closet.

"Merry Christmas, Luna!" I said and put her new cat bed out for her to use.

"Thank you, Usagi," she called after me as I dashed from my room.

I ran downstairs and saw my whole family was already awake. Dad on the couch, Mom was next to him gripping his arm, Mamo-chan across from them and looked scared for his life, Shingo was snooping under the tree...

"Mamo-chan!"

"EH! Mamo-chan!" Uh oh. I could see in my father's eyes that he was strategizing the many ways to dispose of my boyfriend.

"Morning, Usagi," Mamo-chan said with a somewhat distressed smile.

"About time you got up!" my brother called from beneath the tree.

"Shingo!" my mom called. "Good morning, dear."

"Morning Mom and Dad."

Mom smiled at me, Dad was in tears. I think she was actually holding him there with her fingernails in his arm. She stood up and he followed suit.

"Merry Christmas, dear," Mom said embracing me in a one armed hug (mind you, Dad was still attached). She leaned down and whispered in my ear so Dad couldn't hear her, "He's a very nice young man. We'll give you a few minutes alone."

Whew.

"Thanks," I whispered back. She smiled and proceeded into the kitchen. Dad struggled behind crying something about loosing his little girl. If only he knew his little girl had a night job fighting evil, he'd never let me out of the house. Now, where was I? Oh yes…

"Mamo-chan!" I launched myself into his arms.

"When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. I called to see if you were awake and your mom said I could just come on over." He kept throwing cautious glances at the kitchen.

"Usagi! Quit playing kissy-face with your boyfriend so we can open presents!" Never get in the way of my brother and colorfully wrapped packages.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" erupted from the kitchen followed by a painful scream. Hm… this wasn't going well. Mamo-chan looked like the dogs of hell were at his heals, my brother looked like he was going to break down if he didn't open a gift, and I couldn't even imagine the scene taking place in the kitchen.

"Uh… I'll be right back." Mamo-chan didn't answer… he just nodded in terror. When I walked in the kitchen, Mom again greeted me with a smile. Dad, I noticed, was at the sink washing something from his shirt and muttering to himself.

"Are you ready to open presents, Usagi?" How is she so calm?

"Presents, right. Is Dad okay?"

"Oh, he's fine. I accidentally spilled some coffee on him." Ouch. Something tells me that wasn't an accident.

"Mom, would it be okay if you, Dad, and Shingo opened some presents without me?"

"I suppose so… why?"

"Because Mamoru doesn't have anything under the tree and I don't want him to feel left out." I knew I had something for him upstairs so that wasn't my main concern. I just didn't want to hurt him by having him watch my family exchange gifts.

"That's not a problem, Usagi."

"Great! We'll be upstairs!" I ran out before Dad could try to stop me. Mamo-chan jumped when I came out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

As we neared my room, I prayed that Luna wouldn't say anything. She does have a habit of doing that around him. Luckily, she had fallen asleep in her new bed. And she says that I can sleep through anything.

"I see she liked your present," Mamoru said pointing to Luna.

"Yeah, she thanked me…" I mentally smacked myself.

"Oh she did." I was getting an inquisitive stare. This should be good.

"Uh, yeah. You know she purred. Cats…" I laughed. Please buy it, please buy it.

"That was sweet, Luna," he said patting he head. He actually bought that?

"OH!" I found his gift and handed it to him. "Here you go, Mamo-chan!"

I sat next to him and watched nervously as he opened his present. I think just the fact that I gave him something was about to bring him to tears.

He proudly pulled the sweater from the box and smiled.

"Thank you, Usako. I love it!" he said holding it up to himself. Wow! The sweater does match his eyes!

"I'm glad. I was hoping to get you something else, but…"

He smiled at me as though that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"No, Usako. Hearing you say that you fell in love with me is all I could ever want for Christmas."

That was definitely worth a kiss.

"Usagi!" We heard a pounding on the door. "Are you okay in there?" Darn it.

"Yes, Dad," I sighed.

"Okay, just checking." We waited until his footsteps disappeared down the hall before speaking.

"Sorry." My family is insane.

"It's okay, Usako. Your turn," he said as he pulled something from his coat pocket. He handed me a wrapped box.

I opened it and was shocked by what I found inside.

A crystal rose was lying within.

"Mamoru," I gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Now you have a dozen roses."

Rose number twelve. I was dumbfounded to say the least.

"Did you..."

"Give you the others," he finished for me. "Yes. All twelve of them."

"But what about..."

"I am Tuxedo Kamen."

"Oh, Mamo-chan, really! How perfect!" I had to let the whole world know. Why not start with… "Hey, Luna!"

"What, Usagi... I mean... uh... Meow!"

"It's okay," I said smiling. "Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen."

"Hey, Luna," he said to my dumbfounded cat. "I'm glad to know you can actually talk and I'm not delusional!"

We all had a good laugh over that one. My Christmas was wonderful because of Mamo-chan. I hope I made his as special as he made mine.

Oh, so it turns out Motoki WAS in on the rose left at the arcade. But I totally got revenge on him when Mamo-chan and I showed up at the arcade before our first official date. His face was priceless! He never thought the 'Twelve Roses Plan' would work. Little does he know, my Mamo-chan is Tuxedo Kamen and roses just happen to be my favorite flower.

And speaking of Tuxedo Kamen, Mamo-chan later told me the real significance behind the yellow rose he left. His hope was that I would come to the park so he could talk to me. That part worked and the meaning behind yellow roses he told me is true, but remember how I noticed the red ends when I got home? It turns out that yellow roses with red tips indicate friendship falling in love. I'm going to have to brush up on my meaning behind flowers knowledge.

As for my twelve roses of Christmas, they have stayed in perfect condition on my dresser since the day I found every one of them.

……………

The End

……………

Yay! Thank you again for all of your reviews. I know it was silly to release (or re-release as was the case) a Christmas story now, but I wanted to get back into the writing scene. Maybe I'll do a sequel sometime. Who knows? But my next story I am very excited about. I started it a couple of years ago, and was never motivated to finish it up until now. I'm planning to call it 'The Story We Never Knew' and it will span the present and future of the Sailor Moon legend. Please keep an eye out for it.


End file.
